Why Does the Past Haunt
by Fire-ninja-Yamakaza
Summary: When a young woman is kidnapped by demons for their own pleasure only to be sliced into pieces. Now she'll have to deal with being their slave as a servant and sex. Warning: sex, threesome, and preggy. kurxhiexoc. please R
1. Chapter 1

Yay! I finally got another story up! I'm happy!

* * *

Chapter 1

The sound of people typing away on keyboards filled the Tokyo University library all except one. A young girl with hazel eyes and short burgundy hair was sitting at a lone table just looking at her laptop screen. Everyone at the college knew she was from the wrong side of the tracks and didn't make any effort to make her feel welcomed. She had the best grades in the school and yet the other students didn't care they were more afraid of her than anything else. She was alone in university no one to talk to or just sit beside no everyone was afraid of her and she had no idea why aside from the way she looked.

Her once beautiful face had been scarred years ago from an incident that she did not wish to remember. There were many times she tried to end her exists in this world but she couldn't bring herself to do it even with the knowledge that she had nothing to live for she just couldn't do it. Every time she brought a knife or poison to herself she always saw her brother's disappointed face watching her and each time she would drop the weapon of choice in shock.

Getting up from her seat as she packed up her things she left the library and headed to her dorm room. Slipping her black hood over her head before she stepped out into the rainy night with her head down which would be one of the greatest mistakes she would make. Walking past an alley she never noticed the two hungry stares watching her. Suddenly large and strong hands grabbed her wrists and mouth and yanked her into the alley as the hazel eyed girl tried to scream but her cries for help were muffled by the large hand.

They spoke in a strange language that she never heard of as they dragged her deeper into the alley. They laughed and groped her body suddenly she felt a surge of energy around her and they were in a forest. Confused and disoriented she didn't have time to recover before the hideous humanoid creature attacked her. One tore open her jacket and shirt and she screamed in such a high chord that the creatures released her. She scrambled to her feet and run blindly into the forest until she ran into a solid mass of flesh.

She clung to the solid body desperately even when she heard steel sliding free of a case. A large calloused tender hand caress her face and she suddenly she felt drowsy as she heard flesh and bone being torn apart. Her head fell against the cool chest and she was thrown into darkness.

The tall silver haired man smiled wickedly down at the human girl in his arms and said to his friend, "Looks like we have some entertainment, Hiei."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurama finished prepping the unconscious woman who he set on his bed and in his opinion she looked better than any demoness that he's seen but her hair was too short that would be taken care soon enough. He leaned over and licked her unscarred cheek but there was no reaction from her. He made a face of confusion no woman he met slept that hard like how this woman was. He turned to leave when he heard a quiet moan come from the woman and he turned to see the woman sit up letting the blanket covering her fall.

Licking his lips as he let his eyes wonder her slender body that was covered in black leather. Her plump breasts were secured in a black leather tube top and a short black maid skirt that was attached to the top in the back. As if sensing his stare she tensed and swiftly turned her head to stare at him wide eyed as she instinctively covered herself back up with the blanket. Kurama was very curious about her because she held no fear in her eyes of him only surprise and curiosity and when she opened her mouth it surprised him even more.

"You're a demon…and those things that attacked me were also demons…right?"

With a smile he answered, "That's right and how would you know that?"

"It's well known Japanese history."

Kurama's ear twitched when he heard nervousness in her voice, "And…?"

"And what?" her eyes slightly hardened at his question.

With a smirk he crawled on the bed until he was right over her body which forced her to lie back down on the bed and slowly began to shake. He licked her neck and she cringed back into the pillows under her. "What's your name?"

"Na-Natashi…Natashi Manasha…"

"Well Natashi, you belong to me and my friend now," as he licked up to her ear. "That means you're our servant and…slave."

Suddenly she screeched making him cringe in pain and Natashi took the opportunity to dash across the room. "I'm no one's slave."

"Damn it!" Kurama held his fox ears in pain but then turned his glare at the woman in the corner. "Looks like you need training."

His gold eyes widened in shock when Natashi began to shake uncontrollable as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. Slowly he crawled towards her and when he reached to touch her cheek she flinched away. Gently cupping her cheek he lifted up face looking at her curiously. He saw fear, controlled distraught, and anger and suddenly he realized why she was so defensive.

"Who did this to you?"

"What does it matter?! You won't let go back to my old home…not like I belonged there anyways."

Seeing that she wouldn't tell he said, "You're training will start tomorrow," before living the room.

Natashi watched him leave and wrapped her arms around her legs trying to make herself shrink away from her new life. "Why me? Why is it always me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natashi busied herself with cleaning Kurama's room since he wouldn't let her out of his room it was the only thing she could do in the room for the last twelve days. He had yet to start her training as his slave and yet he made her wear revealing outfits and sleep in the same bed as him nor had she seen his friend he told her about. She was making the bed when she was suddenly pinned painfully down to it. Natashi felt no long hair caressing her bare back so she knew it wasn't Kurama and she began to shake when the person nuzzled the small of her back. Her skirt was hiked up and then she heard the person's pants fall to the ground.

"Oh god, please no," Natashi begged as she sensed the man coming closer to her entrance. "Please…stop…"

The woman under Hiei gasped as he entered her and he could only growl in satisfaction as her heat enveloped his length. Her scent had brought him to her even though he knew that Kurama planned on mating with her but he also said that he could have her too. He wasn't interested in her until he caught her fertile scent and then he couldn't stop his instincts to mate with her.

He began to thrusting into the woman making her gasp and grunt then she slowly began to cry. He grabbed hold of her hands trying to get more leverage in his thrust. Hiei couldn't resist his demonic urges to take the fertile woman as he buried his nose in her short hair. There was something about her scent that first drove him into seeking her out and even now he couldn't place the scent.

Natashi wanted to fight back but she knew the man on top of her was stronger and was no way of her to protect herself if she did fight back. So instead she just tightly shut her eyes praying that he would finish soon even as he began to lick hair scalp. Suddenly she cried out in pain as sharp fangs pierced her scalp and the male sped up his thrusts until he finally released inside of her. Natashi laid stalk still on the bed as the man finished emptying himself inside of her.

She hoped that was the end of it but she feared that she was going to be wrong. She felt blood drip down her scalp as he released his hold on it and waited for him to pull out. He did, pulling up his pants, and just left leaving Natashi shaken and scaried with his seed dripping out of her. Natashi let her body rest on the bed as she tried to calm herself because this wasn't the first time someone did that to her. Once she believed he was gone she finally opened her hazel eyes and slowly made her way to Kurama's bathroom.

Using his soap Natashi washed her body of any remnants of the man's scent on her and then washed her hair being mindful of the sore spot on her scalp. Once she was cleaned she slipped into the large bathtub slowly so her muscles would loosen up. She could only hoped that she didn't get pregnant she wouldn't know until her cycle came.

"Look at what I found in my tub," Kurama said as he entered the bathroom.

Natashi stiffed as she turned to see him sniff the air and turned his golden eyes as his hungrily smiled at her with a feral look in his eyes. Before her eyes Kurama was out of his clothes and on top of her within one second.

"Time for your first lesson: letting me take my pleasure inside of you," he told her as pinned Natashi's legs in the air and entered her.

'_Not again,'_ Natashi thought as she gasped wincing as her abused entrance tried to get use to his long length inside of her.

"Looks like you're already broken that's good for me," as he put her legs around his waist and thrusted up into her. Kurama held her back and head protecting her from the tile wall but kneeling in the tub wasn't satiating him. So he slowly got to his feet so he was squatting and whispered into Natashi's ear, "You might want to hold on."

It took a minute to register it in Natashi's mind before she realized what he meant and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood up and pinned her to the wall. Using the wall as leverage and support Kurama continued thrust into her loving the feeling of her warm wall around his length. It felt so good and addicting and he knew he wouldn't get enough of it.

It felt like forever before Kurama finally released inside of Natashi. She was already exhausted from the other male taking her that she rested her body on Kurama. As she expected he pressed his body against her's pinning her to the wall but what she didn't expect was him burying his fangs into the skin of her neck. Natashi just threw her head back, which was caught by Kurama's large hand to keep her from hurting herself, and let her mouth hung open in pain.

Kurama licked her neck as he slowed down and finally with a sigh he released the last of his inside of her. He pulled out, washed her body off with water, and then took her to the bed. Tucking Natashi under the covers he got dressed and went back to his work.


	4. Chapter 4

I feel I should make a point here to let everyone know this story is a 'what if' story where Kurama doesn't get killed and he's still a thief. Hiei…it was that one time with her and doesn't even care about her after that. Thank you ILoveKuramaTooMuch for the review and letting me know that because I'm pretty sure everyone else was confused too.

Chapter 4

Kurama watched Natashi blushed adorable at her new revealing outfit: a leather bikini bottom, a bra that only surrounded the breasts, and a collar that was had the bra attached to it. It was a slowly process in getting her to put of the outfits without a fight, nearly three and a half months, but it was all worth it. She had such gorgeous breasts and stomach that he couldn't resist of showing it off in his prevent corridors while outside he wore a shirt and skirt that hid that beauty. His eyes traveled down her body once again only to stop at her stomach when he noticed that it was bulging out slightly.

Natashi suddenly found herself on Kurama's bed with his head pressed against her stomach. Looking down she saw one of his fox ears pressed against her stomach with his eyes closed as if listening for something. Oddly enough he began to rub against her stomach and started making a purring noise that tickled her stomach. Finally she asked, "What are you doing?"

Kurama reached up and unlatched the collar and bra as he cooed to her stomach, "You're going to look so cute."

'_Oh god I am pregnant…but with who?' _Natashi thought as she watched Kurama rubbed his cheek against her stomach. "So what does this mean?"

Kurama lifter her up and set her in the middle of the bed before he placed his head back on her stomach, "It means you're no longer my servant nor slave but my mate and submissive. You're carrying my child…my little baby…"

Natashi covered her face and began to cry in sorrow which brought Kurama's attention to her. The only time he saw her cry was when he first told her of her fate.

"Natashi…?"

"I…I was raped…"

Kurama's eyes widen and nearly growled out, "By who?! When?!"

She didn't know why she was telling him what happened to her but she was. "…Five years ago…"

It was then he realized what the scar was from and he put his hand over hers' that covered the scar, "He gave you this, didn't he?"

Natashi could only nod still hiding her face from him.

"Move your hands," he ordered. The woman shook her head not wanting to reveal her ashamed face. "Move your hands."

Slowly Natashi did as she was told and looked up at Kurama slightly curious as of what he wanted but instead got a flower under her nose making her sub come to darkness.

Kurama didn't want her to feel any pain in what he was about to do. He summoned a royal blue flower and then cut open the scar tissue on Natashi's face. He extracted the sap from the flower and dropped it into the wound that outlined the scar. He gently placed a piece of cloth on her face and gently placed the covers over her before gently kissing her forehead. "See you in the morning love," he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Natashi couldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror her face was now unscarred. Kurama had healed the scar that no doctor said would ever heal even with plastic surgery would've fixed it but he did. He made her skin smooth once again and he was so delighted that she was happy with her face being renewed. He was even happier that her face now showed its true beauty so much so that he made fierce passionate love to her five minutes after he returned the room leaving her breathless and surprised.

Now she was alone in the bathroom looking at her now flawless face in the mirror. It was like a dream but it wasn't it real did happened and she was happy that would never be reminded of the man that had given her it five years ago. She smiled at herself in the mirror and went to turn back to the bedroom. Kurama suddenly came in with a tray of fruit, vegetables, meat, and a pitcher of a strange liquid.

With a smile Kurama set the tray down, sweeping her off her feet he set her on the bed and put the tray in front of her. He held up a finger and ordered her, "Now I want you to eat at least half of every dish. No excuses."

Natashi looked curiously at the meat, she never since meat that dark of a red before, she should know because she was majoring in culinary arts in college. "What is the meat made of?"

"Human, why?"

Natashi started feel ill as she stared at the human meat disgusted. "You want me to eat…my own kind?"

"Natashi human meat is what you will eat to sustain the litter," Kurama informed her with a dominate glare. "Either eat it willingly or I'll force feed it to you."

The burgundy haired human threw her face into the overstuffed pillows even though she knew the demon would be able to left her up and force feed her like he said he would. But she did it anyways and she securely wrapped her arms around pillow that covered her face which he did.

Kurama growled at his mate's behavior at the meat he decided to give her and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back making her cry out in pain, showing her his dominancy. "You will eat the meat."

"Please…don't make me," Natashi pleaded.

"You will eat."

Natashi desperately held onto the bedspread as tears spilled down her cheeks. "Kurama…" as she continued to cry and speak her words became muffled, "Plese do't…i's taboo…'or me…"

The Youko suddenly remembered that his mate was human not a hanyou or demon and so for her she couldn't eat what demon usually ate. Gently he released her hair and licked the dark circles that marked her neck soothing her as he gently growled into her neck. When Natashi was calm Kurama took the plate of human meat away and set it aside before growing a root for her.

"I'm sorry," he told her as he sat back on the bed and kissed her. "I forget you're still human." He scooped her up and fed her the root and the other food he brought her.


	6. Chapter 6

I know this isn't much but it's all I could come up with since I'm still sore from my skii trip up in Brian Head last weekend. I wiped like four times, twice on a snowbroad which I gave since I like skiing better, and twice more on skiis. I've also been playing an online game called Perfect World, it's like World of Warcraft but not as good only because I played WOW first, P. While enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Hiei was trying to ignore the urge to throw Kurama away from hazel eyed human who he was cuddling in their private library. He could smell his scent coming out with her scent but only faintly because of Kurama was covering it with his scent with all his cuddling. He couldn't help but smirk when he remembered that Kurama had to leave the next day to gather herbs far from the woman which left him to protect her and he couldn't wait for him to leave. He was brought out by his thoughts by the human suddenly spoke.

"Kurama, could you get a few things from my dorm?" Natashi asked.

Kurama looked down at his mate and asked, "Why would you want anything from there? I can get you anything here."

Natashi rolled her eyes, "Yes but there are something's there that I still want like my violin, my sketch pad, and a few other things. I don't like being bored."

The silver Youko set his chin on her head in thought then finally said, "Very well, make a list of the things you wish me to bring back and leave on the night stand tonight."

"Thank you."

"Hiei you will keep a close on my mate won't you?"

Hiei grunted as he watched Natashi write and draw down what she wanted from her dorm. He saw her stiffen as Kurama whispered something into her ear then he nipped at her ear.

Natashi couldn't shake off what Kurama had told her the night before…

Kurama leaned over and whispered, "I just wanted to let you know that while I'm gone Hiei will be taking care of the needs of the kits."

"What?" she asked as she stopped her writing.

"The kits need sexual energy and seeing that I'll be gone for a while he's the only one that give it to you."

"You mean…you don't k-keep the others…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she shook with fear.

"Well he is my partner and soon going to be your lover. Don't worry he'll be nice."

She couldn't believe the tales of demon mating was true, they shared mates and she was the one they were sharing and she had no say in the matter. Natashi turned when she heard the door to the room she was in open and saw Hiei step in. Now that she had gotten a good look at Hiei she knew that he was the one that attacked her the day after she arrived in the castle and the one that could be the father of the child growing inside of her. She didn't want him near her but what could she do she was just a human and they were demons.

Natashi didn't see Hiei remove his white bandana but felt the effect that it had on her for she cried out in suddenly shock when pleasure suddenly entered her system. She nearly hit the ground if it wasn't for Hiei catching her and he easily lifted her onto his bed. She barely saw his smiling blurred face as he undress her and himself. She was gasping by the time the short man above her entered her.

Hiei purred at the feel of Natashi's tight entrance pulse around him. Lifting her legs around his shoulders and leaned forward bending the human in half so he could reach deeper into her and her now plump breast. They weren't ready to produce milk but they were preparing to produce and he couldn't wait to taste the sweet milk. As he sped up his thrust Natashi moaned loudly and then he felt her start to quiver around him. Wanting to make his time with her last he changed his pace from fast to slow then back to fast keeping her off balance. Finally he took mercy on her sped up not really caring if she climaxed or not for at that moment Hiei only cared about his release.

Natashi fell limp on the bed exhausted and overwhelmed from pleasure she barely felt Hiei release inside of her. Her legs ached to be let go but she was too exhausted to utter a word. She felt Hiei leave her body and rest against her before she gave into quiet darkness.

Hiei happily nestled into the woman's chest and gave one of the breasts a lick. He didn't like women or humans but this one had something about her that made him want her. He knew that his seed filled her first and made her his and made Kurama her lover but he wouldn't fight for her until he knew that life inside of her was his. With a reliant sigh of wanting to relish the afterglow Hiei got up and moved to press his ear against Natashi's abdomen. He heard the sound of small watery movements of many lives growing inside the woman's womb.

Using the Jagan he tried to see how many were lives inside of but for some reason he couldn't. With a frown he tried again but got same results and then he sensed some sort of unnatural physic barrier surrounding her. With a growl of disapproval Hiei tried to find the source physic barrier but the source kept moving around the human's body and was still keeping the barrier strong. Not wanting to give up he decided to wait until Natashi to wake up to tell him where the source of barrier was for now he decided to let her sleep.

* * *

A/N: Question for all the males, what is the deal with sucking on nipples? Beside the fact women like, is it some thing that guys don't grow out of as babies? So male readers please tell or female readers if you know because I'm very intersted into why they like breasts. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews on my question, I figured that was the reason saw a docemarty on that too. If any you guys want to read what they sent just review and I'll send it to you. So now enjoy this chapter! R&R please.

* * *

Chapter 7

Natashi took refuge inside the physic realm where her brother's soul still remained in order to protect her from the cruel world outside the physic realm. There she securely laid in her brothers arms as he gently calmed her mind by gently stroking her hair. She never noticed her brother reinforce the physic barrier around them as he continued to calm her.

"Brother…what am I going to do?" she asked him.

"I don't know Shi-chan," he answered.

"I can't get back on my own, Aden, and the Youko healed my face but…they're forcing me to carry their children."

"You know that demons are like that. I'm so sorry Shi-chan that you were forced into a situation like this."

"But…I don't to have kids…I'll be like mother…"

"You're not going to be like mother, I already know."

"How could you? I carry the gene like mother and grandfather."

Aden lifted her face so she was looking into his almost whit eyes, "You're not like our mother. Mother tried to drink with you but we never let her and look at you now, you made stupid decisions before but now you can start anew. You'll be a great mother."

Natashi pulled and turned away, "What am I going to do though?! I don't want this! I don't want to be a mother! I don't want this at all!"

Aden slowly wrapped one of his arms around his sisters' shoulder and the other around her stomach to gently rest against her rounded stomach. He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry but you don't have a choice when it comes to demons, you know that, as the mother you have no say in the matter only the father's do. If I was you I would take this as a chance to be happy."

Suddenly the realm began to shake and crack and Aden quickly let go of his sister. Natashi turned to her brother frightened, "Aden what's happening?"

"Natashi wake up before our realm is destroyed!"

Natashi opened her eyes to see Hiei staring down at her and she glared up at him not noticing the third eye on his forehead glowing. She turned her head away not wanting to look in the ruby eyes after a moment Hiei moved from over her and then she heard a familiar sound of wood being picked up. Sitting up and looking over she saw Hiei holding her violin and after a moment he looked over at her and followed her gaze to the violin. He held it out to her and Natashi took it and began to strum the strings.

When she saw him go for the bow it suddenly flew into her free hand and she went back to strumming the strings not noticing Hiei's slightly startled look. Once she was satisfied with the sound she set the bow on the strings and began to play 'Face down'. (A/n: I have no idea how it would sound on a violin but it might sound cool, tell me if you know.)

Hiei took the opportunity to see into her past that only came to him as brief flashes. He only saw her bad but happy childhood, her mother dying, her father leaving and never coming back, her brother taking care of her, her boyfriend his beatings, when she first got the severe injury to her face, and finally the brutal death of both her brother and boyfriend. Hiei was surprised that her brother tricked the boyfriend into coming to a bar where all the men there didn't like men beating up on women and got him to tell. The boyfriend was ganged up on and was beaten but not before he took out a gun and shot Natashi's brother.

He didn't get to see what happened to the brother because Natashi suddenly stopped playing and reinforced her mind with a physic barrier when she realized he entered her mind. To his surprise instead of asking him not to look into her mind again she asked, "When did Kurama drop off my stuff?"

After a moment Hiei answered, "After dawn…what happened to your brother?"

Instead of answering Natashi began to play again in order to ignore him not wanting to answer the question of the memory that always haunted her.

"Woman," the short man growled.

Trying not to growl back, "My name's Natashi Manasha and that's a question that I wish to stay hidden."

"Tell me if he lived or died."

"…He's dead…he died in the hospital…I was the last thing he saw."

"Humans are so weak."

"Demons are so ignorant."

Hiei growled at her comment but Natashi showed no sign of taking it as she began to play her violin again.


	8. Chapter 8

Man that was a long one. Well enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

Natashi was strumming the strings of her bat wing guitar in her private room that Kurama made and warded for her so she can have privacy and protection when she wanted to be alone or when neither demon were there. With a sigh Natashi set her guitar down and sat by her only view of the outside world. Demon world was beautiful but the servants running around the castle were just like the humans back in her old life, either they ignored her or they would try to hurt her when her mates weren't looking but they were quickly punished for it. The servants soon ignored her in favor of not being brutally murdered by the two demons if even one of the kits inside of Natashi were hurt or killed.

It was nearly eight and a half months since she conceived and she barely looked like saw she was three months but according to Kurama the kits wouldn't fully develop until the last month of her pregnancy and that was looming closer. During that whole time Kurama saw to all her needs and her as comfortable as possible but it didn't make her happy. She came to terms with the fact she would never leave demon world and tried to look on the bright side of the situation but she couldn't get the fact that both demons only cared about the kits. She one of them to care about her but neither did.

Looking out the window Natashi sighed again depressed that even in her new life was the same as her old one. Although she was happy that Kurama didn't make her eat human meat instead he got her meat from another animal and just told her it wasn't human. And then there was Hiei, her protective shadow. He always followed when she went down to the kitchen to help them with her usually 'weird human cravings' or so the cooks called it. They were the only ones that the two demons trusted to leave her alone with both know that with her knowledge of foods she was easily accepted and would be protected by them but still Hiei followed her just in case.

The cooks were the only ones that seemed to understand how she wanted to be treated and loved and that neither of her mates showed it yet. Some of the servants that actually like her outside the kitchen even helped her get some get some supplies that she used to connect to the human world internet. Thanks to them she was able to stay in contact with her friends and was able to get her music.

A noise suddenly caught her attention making her look over and to her shock she saw three men in strange outfits across the room from her. Just as she put her feet on the ground two of the men grabbed her arms and easily lifted her off the ground. "Wh-what are you doing?! Put me down!" Natashi screamed as struggled useless against them.

"Hold still!" the man holding her right arm ordered her as the two dragged her to a portal.

"Let go of me! Kurama! Hiei! Someone help!"

"Stay quiet!" the other one ordered as they dragged through the portal.

Natashi heard the portal close and suddenly she felt her physic powers strangely growing stronger. She now sensed death looming in the air if it was for her or the kits didn't want to stay to find out. So now using her strengthened physic powers she threw the men off of her and ran down a random hall trusting her physic powers to get her out of the strange place. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her trying to stay ahead of her pursuers. She ran to a room that had a portal beyond it she sensed human world and so she ran through it. Once through Natashi found herself in her old district.

Knowing the streets like the back of her hand she took off into the maze of buildings and people. Feeling her physic powers were slowly depleting and she didn't know if her captures were following her or not but she didn't want find out. She somehow found her way to the train station and snuck in, she was once being part of a gang she knew how sneak and hide on the train. She hid herself in a supply closet and rode the train to the end. Still following her physic instincts Natashi left the train and followed a dirt road.

It was dark when Genkai looked down the stairs of her temple and saw a hidden body in the forest just beside the stone stairs. Walking down a few steps she found a long burgundy haired teen asleep against a tree. Gently Genkai used her hand to sense for any injuries to her surprise she only found the teen pregnant with not just one but many babies. Looking at the teen's face and sighed, "What has happened to you, child? Well whatever happened to you, you can't stay out here."

Natashi woke up to the smell of familiar food upon looking at the foot of her bed she found a yukata. (A/n: yukata is a cotton robe.) As she tied it closed she left the room and followed the smell of the eggs to the kitchen where she found a familiar raven haired boy sitting at the low table reading some manga as he waited for a short blue haired girl to finish cooking. Tears welled in her eyes as she fell to her knees crying, "Yusuke!"

Both looked at her surprised but it was the blue haired girl that went to her asking, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes I-I'm just emotional…right now," she told her as she tried to stop crying.

"Alright," and the girl helped her to the low table. "Breakfast will be done in a bit."

Drying her eyes Natashi smiled at the girl, "Thank you." She looked at Yusuke and sighed, "It's good to see a familiar face."

"Where 've ya been?" Yusuke asked.

Scratching her cheek she answered, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Leaning back he closed his manga and looked at her, "Try me."

"I was kidnapped by demons that were planning on raping me but then saved and held captive by two other demon who then got me pregnant oh say about eight and half month or so ago."

Yusuke pulled out a missing person's paper and placed it in front of her, "Tokyo University put this out when several of your classmates in your dorm said you never came back from the library two days after you went missing."

Natashi looked at the sheet surprised that anyone actually filed it for her she was jolted out of her thoughts when the girl placed a plate in front of her as she continued with the story.

"Then a led came up for a silver haired man after he broke into your dorm a month later taking several of your things."

Looking at her plate Natashi spoke after a moment, "That was…my mate…Kurama…" She quietly food her food for a moment before an older woman's voice spoke.

"How did you get back, child?"

"…the same way I was brought there but this time three men in strange outfits kidnapped me. I sensed death ahead for me and so I followed my sixth sense to get me out of there since they were suddenly strengthen. I snuck onto the train until it told me to off and then I woke up here."

"I see, well you're welcomed to stay here until your mates come."

Yusuke looked confused, "Mates?"

Still looking at her food Natashi answered, "Yes, I have two mates and thank you…"

"Genkai," the older woman answered, "and this is Yukina and it doesn't look like I need to introduce you to Yusuke."

"No you don't, we've known each other since childhood."

"Yeah you always beating me up," Yusuke huffed.

Natashi just smiled and ate her meal not noticing the Yukina had replaced the finished dish with another full plate.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yusuke handed Natashi her tenth big egg bagel that morning not really minding her leaning against his back as he read his manga in the living room. She had gotten bigger since she arrived at the temple little over a week ago and they all were wondering how many kits she had in her until Yukina informed them there were at least six or seven kits in her. Natashi nearly had an anxiety attack when she heard the number but was quickly calmed when Yusuke unconsciously gave her some of his reiki after that she seemed to be on cloud nine the rest of the day.

So during the rest of the week the two teens spent the rest of that day getting to know each other since they last saw one another while Genkai did some investigating on the men the picture Natashi drew for her. In the middle of the week Kuwabara came over and at first he was afraid until Natashi began to cry and then he realized she was the same girl that use beat him and Yusuke up but he quickly made it up to her by making a fool out of himself which wasn't hard.

Now, at this point in time, Natashi looked so much like she swallowed a basket ball that they had to move her to the couch because Genkai said a futon wouldn't be good for her back or the kits. Living in the living room made it easier for her to stay close to Yusuke because he said he had a feeling who it was that kidnapped her the third time was and chose to sleep on the floor since he was training as Genkai apprentice anyways. They had grown close and Yusuke quickly learned that he was not allowed to touch the radio anymore or face the wrath of Natashi. Now she looked like she ate abnormally large watermelon.

"Yusuke…" Natashi suddenly interrupted his reading.

"Yes," as he still looking at his manga.

"…I think my water broke."

That got Yusuke to look up with an indescribable look on his face, "…Your what?"

"My water," as she looked at the looked between her legs with an almost curious look.

Yusuke slowly turned to her and was slightly disturbed by the look she had on her face before he slowly walked to the door and yelled, "Yukina! Grandma! Get in here!"

* * *

Poor Yusuke, Natashi seems to be having the opposite response that most women would have to their water breaking. She seems to be high, lol, I'll explain why next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Natashi didn't know why she was so relaxed to the fact that she just went into labor but she felt no pain as the kits slid out of her body. Poor Yusuke was not sure how to react to the sound of the crying kits as they came out but he was in awe how cute they squealed when their eyes were cleared of goo and they laid their beautiful colored eyes on him.

The kits looked like they were almost toddlers which meant they were able to crawl all over Yusuke once they were clean. Natashi was still out even as some of her kits climbed on top of her chest to drink from her breasts while Yusuke sat outside with the kits that just wanted to play. Genkai and Yukina helped the kits drink and burp while their mother slowly recovered from the birth effects.

One loud burp jolted Natashi awake and she found one kit sucking happily on her nipple while another snuggled against her side. It was then it hit her; her mother instincts kicked in just as she realized that she wanted to be a mother and then she couldn't stop crying. Looking down at the beautiful creatures around her she couldn't believe they actually were the creatures that grew inside of her against her will.

"Good you're finally awake, child," Genkai said.

Natashi rubbed her eyes with one hand as she held the one on her chest and asked, "What happened? Why did it feel like I was high on something?"

Yukina smiled as she came over with one of the silver burgundy haired kits and said, "There's a hormone that the half-Youko kits produce right before birth to help their human mother give birth since there are so many of them. The hormone makes the birth passage wider than normal human mother's passage is when they give birth that way there's no risk of any of losing the mother or the kits." Yukina kneeled down beside her and held the kit out to her, "This is your youngest and he hasn't had a chance to eat."

Automatically Natashi took her kit and let him suckle on her breast after a moment she asked, "How many?"

Genkai answered as she held an unlit cigarette in her mouth, "Four boys and three girls."

Natashi sighed but then chuckled, "I didn't think my body could hold that many kids."

"While you should rest, child, you're going need all your strength to raise these kits. We'll take care of the kits that are awake."

Natashi could only nod as her eyelids drooped before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Yusuke woke up to a suddenly mass of weight on his chest knocking the wind out of him. He looked at his chest and saw six little faces smiling up at him. "What the?"

All six kits squealed at the sound of his voice and started hooping on top of his chest until Natashi ordered from the doorway, "Kits! Get off him now!" Almost immediately the climbed off of Yusuke and crawled over to their mother with their tails and/or ear down. They laid down on their backs showing their stomachs and began to whimper. "Sorry Yusuke, I went to feed one and all of them ran off."

"It's cool," Yusuke coughed as he sat up. "Have you decided on names?"

"Yeah, I'll tell at breakfast."

* * *

Don't worry I'll put up the kids names and what they look like but I need to figure it out myself. I'll put it in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

1st child: male: Akihiko: shoulder length black hair and hazel and light red eyes. Pale skin and has a slight muscle build.

Personality: mild tempered, a bit on the hyper side, and watches over his younger siblings.

Ears: elf like ears.

Tails: N/A.

2nd child: female: female: Miwa: black shoulder length hair and ruby and silver flecked eyes. Slightly pale skin and somewhat chubby.

Personality: kind, hyper, loud, and energetic.

Ears: human ears.

Tails: N/A.

3rd child: male: Hiroyuki: black spiked hair with silver streaks and hazel eyes. White skin and slim.

Personality: timid, very quiet, and soft spoken.

Ears: small silvery fox ears on the side of his ears.

Tails: N/A.

4th child: Mariko: waist length silver hair with light blue streaks and hazel eyes. Slightly dark skin and slender built.

Personality: cheerful, not easily angered, and quiet.

Ears: black fox ears.

Tails: black tail.

5th child: male: Kazuhiko: lower back length obsidian hair and aqua-green eyes. Pale skin and small built.

Personality: loud, screamer, crier, and short tempered.

Ears: silvery blue fox ears.

Tails: silvery blue fox tail.

6th child: female: Luka: short burgundy hair with black and light blue streak and a golden left eye and a ruby hazel right eye. Pale skin and small built almost impish.

Personality: bad tempered but hides it very well, stubborn, depends more on her demonic instincts, and the alpha of the kits very protective of Hiroyuki.

Ears: burgundy fox ears.

Tails: N/A.

7th child: male: Takeo: short silvery burgundy hair with black streaks and golden eyes. Slightly pale skin and slight muscle built.

Personality: mama's boys, clingy, cheerful, and mild tempered.

Ears: human ears.

Tails: silver burgundy tail.

Chapter 11

Natashi was in the kitchen helping Yukina make dinner as Yusuke played with the kits as Genkai watched over them. Genkai had found out who kidnapped Natashi causing her to get back to human world were the Tokubetsu Boueitai, Enma's own personal detectives, and that they were ordered to take her to Spirit World and abort her kits. If they known she had physic powers which were enhanced by the energy in realm they probably would've killed the kits when they got a good hold on her with a swift powerful punch in her stomach to kill the kits but they didn't and she got away. So now after they found this out about three years ago Genkai created special charms to protect the kits which some of the kits weren't happy about.

Luka sat on the porch beside Genkai who drank tea watching her siblings as they played with Yusuke and thought it was so childish at how they played instead of trained. The old woman beside her would give her looks telling her to go play but she would just roll her eyes like she would be so childish and do as her siblings do. Didn't they know their mother and their lives were endangered, they thought she didn't see them charming their supposed ordinary necklaces, bracelets, and hair clips but she noticed. She saw everything going on in her family and knew what needed to be done she maybe small and the youngest but she was alpha and that meant she had to watch over everything.

Luka noticed a flash of color that didn't belong to the forest background and felt Genkai turn her eyes to her when her energy spiked. She wanted to attack whoever was in the bushes but she was more concern about her older brother, Hiroyuki who was playing near there, with a growling bark she called him to her.

Hiroyuki quickly came over curious at what got his alpha sister edgy like a cat on a hot tin roof. Seeing her different colored eyes watching the forest that he was just by, he knew that something was up and quietly went inside.

Luka was about to call the others but their mother beat her to it, "Kids, dinner!"

Luka stayed where she was until all of her siblings were inside the house but even then she didn't turn her back to the forest as she slowly walked backwards into the house with Genkai.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei finally found a portal to Human World and were already trying locate their mate and kits. They were beyond pissed when they found Natashi gone along with the scent of unknown men scents in her room along with her scent. They already knew that she already given birth to their kits and they were hopefully healthy. They tried to search for in the city but some the residents recognized Kurama and the police tried to take him in for questioning but he quickly disabled them. They decided that Hiei should look in the city while Kurama went through the forest areas.

After a while they finally heard that a temple not far from a city there was a temple that people heard laughing of children coming but they never saw any. Both demons decided to go to the temple but since they didn't know where the temple was so they sat on top of the train which was very strange to them. They made it to the temple and they both smelled the scent of half-demons and Natashi as well as a human and two demons. They ran up the temple steps when they caught the scent of the men that were in Natashi's room.

* * *

Natashi walked into the dinner with her kids, except Luka, chanting, "Lasagna! Lasagna!" She smiled when they cheered as she sat down beside Yukina who took the tray and began to serve everyone. Natashi was happy with her family even if it was mismatch family it was still her family. But unknown to her and her family her mates were rapidly approaching as well as introducers.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Luka barely touched her food she was too uneasy about the forest surrounding them and she didn't want a full stomach if they were attacked. She was right because when Genkai stood up as she knocked Yusuke in the head. Their mother gave a hand sign to them and her brothers and sisters transformed into the animal form and hid under the table. Luka maybe smaller in her humanoid form but she was bigger in her fox form big enough to cover her brother Hiroyuki.

The kits watched the adults leave the dining room towards the backyard. Being the alpha Luka didn't feel that the cover of the table provided enough protection for her pack so quietly she slowly moved out from under the table and trotted across the kitchen. Slowly one by one the sibling kits followed her knowing she knew what she was doing. They were almost to their bedroom that they shared with their mother when the explosions started.

Luka quickly pushed opened the sliding door with her paws letting her siblings in first before she herself went in and closed the door with her back feet. Her siblings quickly hid in secret hiding places that their mother set up for them while Luka stayed outside to stayed in view of the door watching it.

* * *

Natashi spun kicked one of the Tokubetsu Boueitai in the face as Yusuke and Genkai each attacked one of the six other Tokubetsu Boueitai. One of the other Tokubetsu Boueitai kicked her in the stomach throwing her back into a tree. Instinctively Natashi looked up and snarled at the two men in front of her before she jumped up and ran at them. Before she could land another hit a strange energy ring was created by the two and third that appeared behind her and they made the ring tightened around her chest pinning her arms to her sides. She struggled with all her might to free herself as Genkai and Yusuke fought on until the energy ban began to cut into her skin.

"What the hell?!" Natashi yelled as she tried to pull her arms away.

The guy that seemed to be the leader grabbed her by her hair and threatened Yusuke and Genkai, "Give us the half-breeds or she dies."

Genkai and Yusuke just glared at him as the other Tokubetsu Boueitai joined their leader. Yusuke growled at him, "Seven lives that barely began just for the life of their mother who they won't see ever again, yeah right!"

"We already agreed that I would die to protect my kids if you bastards came back," Natashi snarled but was suddenly dropped to the ground as a loud snarl fills the air. Natashi froze on the ground at recognizing the snarl and knew if she didn't get free soon her life would be over again.

* * *

Luka went rigid when she heard footsteps that didn't belong to anyone that lived in the temple. Her tail curled up behind her and she tried not to snarl, so she wouldn't let them know where they were. She had to protect her pack and had to prepare herself to attack if they decided to attack. Luka had already transformed back to her humanoid form and she had her claws ready to strike. Until she saw the figure that stepped in the room and they both stared at each other one with ruby eyes with slight surprise and one with gold and ruby eyes filled with caution (a/n: she has two different colored eyes just a reminder).

* * *

Oops, another cliff hanger. Hehe my bad, it just seemed to fit.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey it's me again. To tell you the truth I never thought this story will come so popular. It was actually a bored moment for me and I still haven't decided to have Kurama and Hiei forcifully taking Natashi and the kits to demon world or not. I really don't know yet so if you could give me your opinion that would be wonderful. Doumo arigato gozaimasi, thank you very much.

* * *

Chapter 13

Luka growled at the short man at the door daring him to come closer and threatening him death. She didn't care who this man was she didn't recognize his scent and to her that meant he was an intruder trespassing on her territory which she did not allow. Her instincts to protect her pack overpowered her sense of self-preservation and she would protect them with her life and her energy spiked unconsciously. The half-bred sensed someone coming towards the window who she also didn't recognized and she was torn between attacking one of the two intruders, the one in front of her or the one behind her. The decision was made when Hiroyuki began whimpering to her left behind her, she would protect her brother.

* * *

Yukina tried her best in freeing Natashi while Yusuke, Genkai, and the mysterious silver Youko fought the Tokubetsu Boueitai off. The young ice-apparition saw the desperate look in the human's eyes and knew that she wanted to run as soon she could. When Yukina finally broke the energy band Natashi was desperate to warn her kids and soon as those binds were off. Suddenly they heard a screech coming from Natashi's bedroom. They saw Luka suddenly fly through the wall attacking one of the Tokubetsu Boueitai with teeth and claws. Natashi ran to her room and called out to her kids to come to her not knowing Hiei was in the room with them.

* * *

Hiei said saw six small kits suddenly came out of hidden passages and ran out of the hole in the wall Luka had made. To his surprise they split up and ran in directions of the forest while obsidian hair and aqua-green eyes and short silvery burgundy hair with black streaks and golden eyes ran into Natashi's arms crying. Natashi saw him as while as the Tokubetsu Boueitai, who weren't fighting the two demons and the old human woman; turn to go after the kits. The only woman of the group turned to her and glared down at her sons.

Natashi tensed and began to build up her energy preparing to protect her sons but then a black figure appeared in front of her. Then she heard Hiei growl, "Stay away from my mate." Natashi heart leaped when he didn't even mention the kit but she knew that it wouldn't last.

When the Tokubetsu Boueitai realized there was no way of getting the half-breeds they soon retreated and slowly the kits began to emerge from the forest. Kurama and Hiei watched in amazement when the kits ran to their mother. They watched as Natashi stood up and looked at the two demons for a long time as they looked her over. She had changed a lot over the last three years; Natashi had cut her hair short again, she had more muscle on her, and she had a more serious look on her face.

"What do you want?" Natashi demanded.

"We've come to take you and the kits home," Kurama started but was cut off by Luka's growl.

"You can forget it," Natashi told them, "We're not going."

"You don't have a choice," Hiei growled.

Luka bared her teeth at the two demons, "Yes mother can! She's neither your mate nor our fathers!"

"It would be best if we all sat down to talk," Genkai informed them calmly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Luka kept an up turned lip as she watched Kurama hold her sister Mariko who was cheerfully smiling up at him to both her mother and her displeasure. She didn't know who they were or why they were there but she didn't like it.

"Mariko, Luka, go play with your siblings," Natashi told the two kits. Luka waited until Mariko was out of the room before she followed.

Kurama smiled and asked, "What are their names?"

"Akihiko, Miwa, Hiroyuki, Mariko, Kazuhiko, Luka, and Takeo," Natashi told the two demons as she sipped her tea not even looking at them.

Both demons were taken aback by her demeanor towards them, no longer was she submissive to them she was someone that didn't know anymore.

"Are you here for me or just the kits?"

"It's not like you have a choice in the matter," Hiei told her.

Natashi had to resist snarling at him, "You're wrong, I don't bare either of your marks now," as she pulled her shirt to the side reveal her unscarred neck. "I asked Genkai to remove them because they were slowly killing me and I didn't want to leave my kids alone."

Both demons were both angry but relieved that the old woman took the mating marks off so she would've died. Kurama was taken by surprise when Hiei was thrown back by someone unknown force when he tried to get close to Natashi.

Natashi stood up and angrily yelled at them, "I'm not going with you! Neither are my kids! All you bastards wanted from me was pleasure and the kids! I'm not going back to that! If you want me then you bastards better do what humans do. Try to woo me! But I'm never going to be used like that again, never again. This is the Natashi before I got the scar so deal with it."

They were surprised at her speech, she wasn't playing around with them and they couldn't help but take her seriously. Natashi was not the same woman as before she was taken away from them, no, now she was stronger and braver. Suddenly the kits screamed out, "Uncle Kuwabara!!"

"Uncle Kuwabara?" Kurama echoed.

"Hey kids!" answered a booming voice as a stamped of feet came at him.

Natashi allowed a small smile come to her face as she heard her kids giggling and laughing, "Yeah Kuwabara's an old friend of mine as well as Yusuke…at least they don't treat me like a trophy."

Hiei growled and glared at Yusuke as he passed with Miwa on his shoulders.

"Hurt anyone I care about I'll make sure that you two never see me or the kids ever again," with that Natashi stood up and left them to greet her friends.

The two demons looked at each and started formulate a plan to win Natashi back but then they noticed Luka glaring at them from the door as her mother patted her head when she walked by. The little half-bred only came up to Natashi's mid-thigh but she definitely didn't like them and wasn't afraid to show it. She turned her nose away and with a huff she turned away to go to her siblings.

"Guess we have two people to win over," Kurama said with a sigh.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Yusuke and Kuwabara left hours ago and Natashi was getting into bed with her kits who immediately surrounded her with their warm bodies. Luka, as usual, laid on top of her mother's back in a light sleep keeping a lookout for her pack. It was now midnight and Luka woke up to the sound of something rolling on the ground. She began to growl until Natashi swatted her fox nose.

"Quiet Luka," she slurred still half-asleep.

With a huff Luka set her head down on her mother's back and falls back into a light sleep not knowing that something was up.

* * *

Natashi was chopping up some green onion humming to herself when a large hand pass over her butt. For a second her body went rigid before she spun around slashed the person in the chest. She made a face when she was red blood stain white clothes and she looked up to see Kurama staring at her surprised. Natashi dropped the knife in the sink and glared at him, "Don't sneak up on me."

"I'm trying to woo you," Kurama countered.

"I said the human way, which means the old ways of the human. Actually you know what figure it out yourself you damn bastard!"

Kurama suddenly felt eyes staring up at him upon looking down he found Luka glaring at him. He bent and smiled but was suddenly kicked in nuts.

"Luka!"

"Stay away from my mother," she growled before she sat at the table.

Natashi sighed and said, "I should've warned you that Luka is the alpha of the kids she doesn't like new people nor people flirting with them."

Kurama whimpered as his package in pain and answered with a high pitched voice, "You think?"

* * *

Hiei watched with distaste as Yusuke played with the kits which he thought was to be his and Kurama's job since they were their kits. The kits acted too human in his opinion and he wanted to change that but runt of the litter sat on a boulder close by the kits. The little female was an exact copy of himself, territorial and all, hell she kicked a demon three times her size in his nuts and didn't even care nor was she scared that he could kill her. She was the one they had to win over out of the all the kits which would be hard since she was so stubborn and didn't like change.


	16. Chapter 16: Part 1

Chapter 16

Part I: Akihiko and Miwa

Akihiko watched Hiei curiously as he nibbled on some chocolate peanut butter cookies from his porch seat. He didn't understand why Luka didn't like the two demons he sensed a connection between him and the two demons. He suddenly found Hiei staring at him and then he felt the sugar rush. Almost immediately he began to twitch and his legs started to move rapidly up and down before he suddenly jumped up and ran into the temple screaming.

"Akihiko!" his mother screamed at him as he ran through the kitchen almost knocking her over. "No running in the temple!"

He suddenly ran into a solid mass and he just stayed for a good while before he was suddenly picked up by his legs and hung him in the air making him squeal in excitement. He tried to wriggle free as the person began to tickle him. Akihiko screamed through his giggles and struggled to break free. His eyes went wide when the hand began to tickle the spot where he should've had a tail and he began to laugh uncontrollable.

Miwa: black shoulder length hair and ruby and silver flecked eyes. Slightly pale skin and somewhat chubby.

Personality: kind, hyper, loud, and energetic.

"What are you doing to my brother?" Miwa yelled as she jumped on Kurama's shoulders and started to yank on his ears.

"Ow! Ow!" Youko repeated as he tried to drop Akihiko.

Miwa smiled at her older brother as he lifted himself up to look at her with a smile. Akihiko twisted around and grabbed hold of Kurama's tail and pulled making him yelp and fall over. The two laughed and began to jump up and down on his back.

"Akihiko! Miwa! Stop that!" Natashi exclaimed with her hands on her hips. "That's what we have the trampoline for."

The two looked at each other then at their mother and exclaimed, "Yay!" then they ran out of the house.

Kurama got up and followed them outside much to Natashi's surprise. He followed the two to the thing that they called a trampoline and was a little confused on how it worked until the two kits started to jump up and down on the elevated floor. Awkwardly climbing onto the bouncy platform Kurama tried to stand but the two kits began to jump up and down on it making him fall onto his hands and knees.

Miwa and Akihiko laughed at how the older Youko tried to get to his feet as they jumped but couldn't. They two began to do flips and all sorts of tricks until Kurama grabbed them both.

"Do you two know who your fathers are?" he asked.

Akihiko and Miwa looked at him confused and Miwa answered, "We only have one father."

"Yeah, Yusuke's our daddy," Akihiko finished. "We don't have any other father."

* * *

Yaoh, I wonder how Hiei and Kurama will react when they see Yusuke again.


	17. Chapter 16: Part II

For the cliff hanger question I don't mean but I run out of ideas for the chapter and then wait for reviews from you guys to get more ideas. So enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16

Part II: Mariko, Kazuhiko, and Takeo

Mariko was reading a novel to Kazuhiko and Takeo when Hiei came up behind them looking at the novel. The three kits ignored him and continued to read their novel until the fire demon took it. The three kits looked at him curiously as he looked through the pages not understanding the language on the pages.

"What is this language?" Hiei asked.

Mariko looked at him and sheepishly answered, "It's Japanese; mother taught us and writes many of these novels."

Hiei looked at her blankly but it seemed Takeo knew what was on his mind and said, "Mother wants to keep us a secret but she needed a way to support us without anyone knowing it was her."

"Except the detective," Mariko said quietly.

Kazuhiko glared at her, "We're not to suppose to tell anyone."

Mariko looks at him and countered, "She said humans we meet not demons besides they know mother so why shouldn't they know."

"But daddy told us not to."

"Daddy?" Hiei asked as he hid his angry behind his mask.

"Yeah, daddy Yusuke," Takeo answered cheerfully with a smile.

'_Yusuke…I'm going to kill him,'_ Hiei thought.

"Kids, I'm going out tonight," Natashi called to the kids but gasped when Hiei appeared in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere."

Natashi glared at him and tried not to snarl, "Why not?"

"Why do they think Yusuke's their father?"

"Because he's the first male they saw after they were born, it's not his fault that they think that he's their father. And I already told you that he's my old friend and a powerful demon too…just leave him alone." She pushed past him and grabbed her purse as she left the house.

Hiei snarled at her behavior towards him and somehow turned on by it.

Kazuhiko huffed and said, "Can we have our book back now?"

The fire demon eyed at the little silvery blue kit, who was glaring at him then at the book.

"Well?"

He handed back the book before going to find Kurama they had some plans to make.


	18. Chapter 16: Part III

Chapter 16

Part III: Hiroyuki

Hiroyuki was playing with some blocks when a large hand took one of them from his pile in front of him. Looking up he saw the Youko that helped them and tilted his head curiously.

Kurama smiled at the cute little kit with black spiked hair with silver streaks and hazel eyes that looked at him so curiously. He saw a lot of Natashi in those innocent eyes and knew that this little boy is what Natashi would've been when she was a child herself. He looked like a mini Hiei with the spiked hair and quietness. Kneeling down he held out the block to him, "Hiroyuki is it?"

He looked at the block and then at him and nodded before he took that block. Hiroyuki was a bit uncomfortable with the Youko and it was because he felt a link between them that none of his siblings felt. He liked them even though Luka said she didn't like them and they shouldn't be around them.

Kurama sat down in front of him and asked, "What does your mother do for a living?"

Hiroyuki continued to build and answered, "She writes stories and karaoke."

"Karaoke?"

The kit nodded, "Yeah, she sings at parties and bars. She's the best singer, she us to sleep all the time."

"You're siblings say Yusuke's your father is that true?"

"Well…daddy Yusuke's always been there for the beginning but…he…he doesn't have the same features as us, not even in his demon does he have the features."

"So Yusuke isn't your daddy?"

"No he's married to a nice lady, Aunt Keiko. She was mad when she heard we called him daddy."

"What about Kuwabara?"

"…He's our uncle; he's been after Aunt Yukina for a long time now."

Kurama thought a moment before he asked, "Where does your mother work?"

"…somewhere downtown she doesn't let us go."

Kurama looked at what he was building and saw it was the castle that they lived in. "Where have you seen this castle before?"

Hiroyuki shrugged, "I remember a lot of things that from before I was born…"

'_Oh crap, they have physic powers,'_ Kurama thought.

"You know this isn't the first time we were attacked."

Kurama looked at him seriously but it was wasted because the kit was looking at the blocks.

"Yeah, but daddy Yusuke, Uncle Kuwabara, Grandma Genkai, Aunt Yukina, and mother protected us throughout the attacks."

"What do you mean your mother protected you guys?"

Hiroyuki looked at him curiously, "You didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?"

"That mother's a Takashi," Luka suddenly told him, "A physic plant user, she's been teaching us what she knows."

* * *

This is the last part of Chapter 16, so find out what else Natashi's hiding from the two demons.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kurama and Hiei entered the karaoke bar and heard Natashi singing but saw a woman in all black with long black hair on stage singing. They sat down and waited for the woman to finish.

The woman sang with passion and strength not noticing the two new comers walk in at the second half of her song:

"…I slowly die inside  
I'm scared, it's over

'Cause you're all I have  
When the world comes down on me  
You're the one I love  
And I'm begging you to see

You're all, you're all, you're all I have  
You are, you are the one I love  
You are, you are, you're all I have

Your love for me was always there  
Maybe too much for me to care  
Now that I know I messed it up  
I'd give my all to take it back

'Cause you're all I have  
When the world comes down on me  
You're the one I love  
And I'm begging you to see

You're all, you're all, you're all I have  
You are, you are the one I love  
You are, you are, you're all I have."

The two demons had no idea what language she was singing in but she was amazing with her body movements and voice.

Natashi brought the microphone up to her face and said in Japanese, "Thank you ladies and gentlemen, this is my last two songs for the evening so please enjoy." (A/N: All I Have, Goodbye to You, Revenge Is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were) by The Veronicas all in order. Love them! Image the dances that she's doing in them.) She set the microphone down and put on a headset before signaling the DJ to play the music as she signaled the audience to clap with her in beat.

"Those times I waited for you seem so long ago  
I wanted you far too much to ever let you go  
You know you never got by "I feel it too"  
And I guess I never could stand to lose  
It's such a pity to say

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you

how Could I have loved someone like the one I see in you  
I remember the good times baby now, and the bad times too  
These last few weeks of holding on  
The days are dull, and the nights are long  
Guess it's better to say

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you

'Cause baby it's over now  
No need to talk about it  
It's not the same  
My love for you's just not the same  
And my heart, and my heart  
And my heart can't stand the strain  
And my love, and my love  
And my love won't stand the pain  
And my heart, and my heart  
And my heart can't stand the strain  
And my love, and my love  
And my love...

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you

how could I have loved someone  
like the one I see in you  
Yeah, I remember the good times baby now,  
and the bad times too  
These last few weeks of holding on  
The days are dull, the nights are long  
Guess it's better to say

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you

Goodbye baby  
So long darling  
Goodbye to you."

Kurama and Hiei were impressed by how she performed. Natashi signaled again for the Dj to go straight to the next song without missing a beat with only a few seconds to breathe as she kicked up the microphone into her hand:

"I saw it in the news  
You told me they were wrong  
And I stood up for you  
'Cause I believed you were the one

You had all the chances in the world  
To let me know the truth  
What the hell's wrong with you?

Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me

Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were

I'm so mad at you right now  
I can't even find the words  
And you're on the way down  
I can't wait to see you burn  
You try to make me hate that girl  
When I should be hating you  
What the hell's wrong with you?

Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me

Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
(than you ever were)  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were

Nothing can save you now that it's over  
I guess that you'll find out when you're no one  
Don't say you're sorry now 'cause I just don't care

Nothing can save you now, nothing  
Nothing can save you now, nothing

Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
You're eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me

Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
(than you ever were)  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were."

It was then Natashi noticed the two demons waiting for her but she chose to ignore them and went backstage. _'Damn it! Why are they here?!'_ Natashi thought as she changed out of her stage clothes but left the wig on. _'Fine if they want to follow me then let's see if they can keep up.'_

She ran out of the backdoor and took to the streets in a dead sprint unknowing to her this action was taken as a challenge by the two demons and they took the challenge eagerly. The two wasted no time in herding the human to their chosen destination which was the forest.

Hiei looked at Kurama when he noticed his partner had a smirk plastered on his face. "What do you have planned?"

"You'll see," he said and sent energy to a little seed.

* * *

Sorry, I know this is a crappy chapter and I wanted to do this later on but it just seemed to fit. Sorry again.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Natashi let out squeak and fell to the ground when she felt something moving inside of her. Her eyes widened when she felt it growing inside of her at an alarming rate. It then started growing outward and something clasped around her lower regions. Natashi struggled to crawl away but the thing in her body wouldn't stop moving and not only that it began to move into her ass. She screamed when a finger thick like tentacle entered her ass.

"W-what…the hell?" Natashi began to shake as the strange tentacles attacked her nerve endings. "What's…hn…in-inside of…m-me?"

"Relax love," Kurama's voice suddenly entered her hearing range and soon his feet into her eye range, "just let the plant do its job."

"J-job? What the h-hell…hn…did you put in me?" Natashi growled as tears began to fall from her eyes. Instead of answering Kurama flipped her onto her back and started to unbutton her blue jeans to reveal a strange plant attached to her lower region. "What the hell is that?!"

Kurama lifted her up to lay against his broad chest as he began to pet the plant and said, "A special little plant I was planning on using while you were pregnant so the kits wouldn't get hurt but because of the kidnapping I never got the chance to. Now you can experience the pleasure the plant gives before Hiei and I take you."

Natashi's eyes widened as Kurama licked her cheek just as Hiei emerged from the forest coverage, "Both?! You don't mean…"

Hiei knelt down and nipped at her neck, "Yes…in both."

"No!" the young woman struggled to remove herself from in between the two demons but the strong hands and the plant kept her under control.

When she finally went limp against Kurama from the preparation and foreplay did Kurama take the plant out of her body. He reverted the plant back into a seed and summoned another plant which he put right under her nose forcing her to smell it. She felt herself struggling to stay in control of her body as she felt pain ripple through her canine teeth. Natashi watched Hiei remove his clothes and soon entered her womb making her gasp.

Pleasure built up inside of Natashi until she couldn't take it anymore and pulled Hiei's neck to her mouth and bit him making him cum. Kurama barely gave her enough time to recover as he turned her around and entered her. Natashi groaned as he slid into her as he began to lick and suck her breasts. She laced her arms around his neck as she arched her back as Kurama pumped his hips into hers at the same time bringing her body down onto his.

Natashi was startled when Kurama for the first time kissed her during intercourse and she soon kissed back. It wasn't long before she pulled back gasping for air and then it happened something forced her to bite the skin of the demon's neck as she climaxed again as did Kurama. For the first time in years she felt loved and actually belonged and that made her happy even if the two demons would only use her for body because now she was happy now.

Hiei watched the two throughout the whole mating process and knew that it was now his and Kurama's turn to mark Natashi. Slowly, as to not startle the young woman, crawled behind Natashi as she tried to catch her breath and grasped her firm cheeks. She barely responded she was too exhausted to registered what he was about to do to her until he went inside making her cry out in pain and pleasure.

Kurama winced when her nails dug into his shoulder blades but he didn't mind she needed to a release from what she was experiencing at the moment. He licked his way from her cheek to her lips before kissing her deeply trying to distract her from what was in her. Hiei reached around, grasped her breast, and began to massage them which effectively distracted her.

Natashi was once again overpowered by pleasure to notice Hiei moving inside of her only virgin hole. Kurama left her lips to suck on one of her breasts in Hiei's hands making her cry out in pleasure it was then the two demons started thrusting. Being only mortal Natashi could only rest against Kurama has two finished mating and marking her. She felt both demons kiss her cheeks as they removed themselves from her body and land her on the ground and nestled her between them in a warm embrace.


	21. Author's Note

Sorry guys, I got a bit into my new favorite online game and I had a writers block. Lucky for you readers my parents took away the internet during the day and so now I'll be able to work on it. XD So I'll get the chapter up as soon as possible.

P.S. I was waiting for a review on the chapter 'cuz it felt like the last chapter caught everyone off guard.


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The kits watched Luka sit on the porch sulking; their mother hadn't come home last night and neither did the two demons. Luka was pissed beyond all reason and they all felt what happened between their mother and the two demons. They all liked the two but since Luka was the one that made the decisions but now that they had fathers she wasn't in charge anymore. Not being in charge was a whole new thing for Luka and not once had anyone challenge her for her alpha position but their new fathers instantly knocked her off the alpha position as soon as they mated their mother.

"Stupid mother…stupid demons…stupid Youko…stupid fire demon…" Luka mumbled as she swung her legs hard. "Why the hell did those demons have to come? We were fine without them."

Mariko looked at Akihiko and asked, "Luka's mad isn't she?"

Akihiko nodded, "Yeah, she's not the alpha anymore."

"It's going to be hell for the next weeks," Kazuhiko stated.

"Unless you want to be the ones to face my wrath I suggest you leave now," Luka growled effectively scaring the other kits away. _'How am I suppose to keep order when those two are now our fathers…"_

* * *

Natashi shuttered when she felt a tongue run across her cheek, she hated that her babies would do that to wake her up when they were hungry when they were still nursing. Thinking it was one of her kids she shook her head to rid herself of the irritation but it didn't stop it continued. Not only that, but someone's mouth latched onto her nipple it was now that she remembered that her babies were already whinnied. Natashi shot open her eyes and saw two demons lavishing her body. It was then what happened the night before came rushing back to her and she began to tremble.

Both demons stopped when they felt their young mate trembling and smelled the fear building up in her scent. Kurama and Hiei looked up at Natashi as covered her face with her hands prevent them from seeing her cry. Kurama reached up to touch her cheek, "Natashi…?"

Natashi shook him away and whispered, "Just leave me alone…"

Both demons knew that most females forced in mating acted like this but one with kits was unread of, they're usually happy when they got a mate and father for their kits. Instead Natashi slowly got up, dressed, and slowly walked away towards the temple holding herself. Both demons were confused at her behavior they thought she would've been thrilled that she was now an equal in their mating but she wasn't.

Natashi locked herself in her room ignoring her kids' pleas to come out but she couldn't face them. She couldn't let them know what was happening to her…


	23. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was days since the kits last heard their mother's agonizing cries coming from their room that she locked herself in and she had yet to come out. When Yusuke and Kuwabara heard of what happened they didn't seem pleased with the development either but Genkai told them that it wouldn't be wise to get involved with the issue even if Natashi was their friend. Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to take it upon themselves to guard Natashi's room until she decided to come out.

Kurama and Hiei weren't too happy with neither how two had grown close to their mate or kits nor how Luka looked so lost now that she wasn't alpha anymore. Both demons decided on finding out about the Takashi clan instead of forcing their way into their mate's room. They heard of the Takashi clan but there was so few rumor that all demons thought they were just rumors.

"Old woman," Kurama called out nonchalant as he and Hiei entered the dojo.

Genkai looked at the two demons and asked coldly, "What do you two want?"

"Who are the Takashi clan?"

"I thought you were going ask about them so I brought my old apprentice and her daughter since they're Takashi's themselves."

"I don't see why we have to seeing what they did to my cousin," said a woman as the two demons turned to just now see the two other appearances in the room.

"Kurama, Hiei, this is Hoshi and her daughter Yamakaza," Genkai told them ignoring the comment the woman made.

The two demons observed the two women and found several differences in the woman that spoke and their mate. She looked like a very bright young teenage girl she was tall and slender compared to other girls her age. That went along with her thigh length dark ember red hair with odd dark blue flasks for highlights that she wore up in a ponytail and dark ember red eyes with unnoticeable blue shines inside her dark eyes. The other woman looked like she was a teenager too, time has been good to her looks, just like the other woman she was tall and slender even at the age she was. Her white neck length hair made her seem younger than making her look older but they couldn't see her eyes because of the pair of sunglasses over them.

They both assume the girl that spoke was the mother until the woman with white hair spoke with years of wisdom and experience in her voice to them, "I see what you said about them is true master Genkai."

"Really mother I could tell from when we first stepped off the train," Yamakaza commented as she rolled her eyes, "but I think they deserve worst words than what master Genkai had used."

"Yamakaza silence!" her mother barked.

"Yes mother," as she bowed her head.

Hoshi turned back to the demons and said, "Well I guess you want to know about the Takashi clan huh?"

"Why else would you be here?" Hiei snarled.

"Because we set up wards to protect Natashi's kids," Yamakaza snarled back.

The two glared at each other before Hoshi broke it as she took off her glasses to reveal two inhuman colored eyes, blue left and red right eye. "Now, our clan is as old as time itself as far as we believe, we used to help demons and humans alike-"

"Until Enma forbad us to," Yamakaza cut in.

Hoshi glared at her before continuing, "Yes well since then we continued to train but we are no longer in the affairs of either worlds. But since Enma has threatened the lives' of Natashi's children we are stepping in so we can get back into the business of balancing the worlds."

"Is that all you Takashi do?" Hiei grunted. "Then your help isn't needed."

"Stupid fire demon," Yamakaza suddenly spat, "Like you were any help to my cousin when Enma's guards kidnapped her. We are more powerful than you think."

"I find that hard to believe."

Yamakaza extended her right hand and it lit up with dark ember fire, "We know how to use our powers and our enemy's powers against them. We have centuries of experience passed down over the generations."

Kurama interrupted and asked, "Is Natashi the same way?"

Hoshi regarded him for a moment and said, "She is but because of what happened to her in her life she chose not to continue her training…"

Kurama noticed her smirk and gave her a curious look. "But…"

"But because of the children she has picked back up on her training to protect them."

"Natashi is now once again one of our finest plant fighters," Yamakaza informed them with a smile, "as well as a ninja and a thief."

"Well I'm going to see my nieces and nephews now," Hoshi said as she started to walk to the dojo's door until they hear Luka scream.

"Luka!" Yusuke yelled.

* * *

Sorry about that I thought I add chapter 19 to the list ^^* but here you all go chapter 19 and 20! Enjoy! And thank tentaclerape. net for the threesome I wouldn't have been able to do that without it. ^^


	24. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Luka put up a hell of a good fight but they caught her at least she knew her siblings were safe. The two Tokubetsu Boueitai that came were only able to get their hands on her since her siblings all scattered. The two Tokubetsu Boueitai held her small arms as they dragged her through several halls not letting her touch the ground and Luka memorized every single one not wanting to get lost when she escaped.

"Put me down you assholes!" Luka screamed as she once again began to struggle against them.

"Shut up you brat!" spat the woman that held one of her arms tightly.

"No! Let me go!"

"Why would anyone want to spawn half-bred brats like you is beyond me," said the male holding her other arm.

"Yeah well who wanted to spawn you ugly assholes in the first place? At least my mother loves me!" Luka retorted with a smirk.

"Why you little-" the woman went to punch the little kit but was stopped by hand grabbing her wrist.

"King Enma wanted the kits unharmed," said the man owning the hand told the woman as he looked down at the little kit. "Where are the others?"

"Safely out of your bastard's reach!" Luka growled and she bared her sharp teeth at them as her two colored eyes flashed dangerously at them. "Just wait till my mom's family gets word of this! You'll be in trouble!"

The man looked at her for a moment before turning to the two Tokubetsu Boueitai, "Take her to warded room and make sure she can't escape, she is the daughter of a thief."

"That demon's not my father! He's just a sperm donor! So is the other demon!" the short haired kit screamed as the two guards dragged her to the room.

"Shut up brat," the woman ordered before the two threw Luka into the warded room. Before the door closed she snarled, "I don't know why King Enma wants you alive still."

"I don't why you're a bitch!" she barked back but a moment too late. Luka looked at the door before she looked over the room it was made to hold at least three adults but from the toys to the small beds its purpose was to hold her and her siblings. She took a quick look around the room and found four cameras in each corner of the room. _'Smart bastards,'_ she thought as she sat in the middle of the room. She stuttered at the sudden thought that she would never see her family again.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY TOOK LUKA?!!" Natashi screamed as her newly grown burgundy tail twitched in anger.

"They just attacked," Yusuke tried to explain, "Luka put up one hell of a fight though!"

"But they TOOK my Luka!!!"

"Shut up so we can come up with a plan to save her!" Yamakaza yelled at her cousin as looked up from a document not bothering to take off her reading glasses. "Now that they've taken Luka they've broken the treaty and we can finally act."

"And when they attacked the kits before they didn't?" Kurama growled at the young woman.

"We couldn't because of the treaty," Hoshi told them. "We've waited three years to get enough proof that Enma is treating one of own unfairly. We wanted to make sure everything they did was against the treaty they agreed to not to do."

"Which means the Takashi clan can get back in the busy of demons and humans," Yamakaza finished with a smile as she turned back to the document. "We can confront Enma now about this he won't get away with this."

"Let's go get my kit," Kurama said as he turned to the door.

"NO!" Natashi barked at him, "You aren't going near any of my babies, both you and Hiei. You two were so busy with finding about my family history you didn't notice those guards coming. So just stay out of this!"

Hiei was suddenly appeared behind her and twisted her arm behind her back forcing her to her knees. "Luka is our kit we didn't spend the last three years getting to this miserable world just to have leave you and the kits here."

Natashi snarled but mumbled, "Fine! But the kits and I are staying here…" Hiei released her arm and Natashi went to the door but not before the two heard her utter sadly, "At least I'm loved here."

The two demons suddenly were passed by, one human and three not so humans, angry people and the two didn't understand why they were at the end of the glares.

* * *

(A/n: I don't know what the Tokubetsu Boueitai names are so I'll just make them up.) Cortney (A/n: the woman of the Tokubetsu Boueitai, hehe, it means short nose) watched the screens that were linked up to the cameras in the room that held Luka. She thought it was so stupid that she was ordered to watch the half-bred brat but she wouldn't argue with her captain. She checked her watch and then at the kit and then right on time Luka adjusted her handkerchief over her forehead.

'_She's been doing that every half an hour, why does that brat keep doing that?'_ Cortney thought and flinched when the half-bred looked up at the camera that was linked up to the screen she was looking at. A strange eerie glow was emanating from underneath her handkerchief. "What the hell?!" she shouted as she shot out of her sit.

"Hey Cortney time to switch," said Adelfonsus as he entered only to pushed out of the way of the door as Cortney ran towards the warded room. "Hey what's up?"

"The little brat has a Jagan!"

* * *

A few quick notes:

1. Takashi's powers are based on the American elements: earth, wind, water, fire, and spirit. So it doesn't if your parents have the same power or just one of them does it's completely random.

2. You'll find out where Luka got her Jagan from since Hiei had his implanted.

3. And you'll find out how weird Hoshi really is, she's FREAK'EN weird!!!

One more thing! Please read Jadesan's Perfect World, it's my new story. -falls on knees- PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!!! PLEASE READ IT!!! And review! :D


	25. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Luka looked blankly up at the captain as he opened the door to the room. She held no emotions face or in her eyes as he stared down at her nor did she when an energy collar was attached to her neck.

"Come on child," he said as he pulled on the collar.

Luka looked down at the energy leash and then at the captain, "Why should I?"

"Captain!" Cortney yelled as she ran towards him. "Captain! The half-breed has a Jagan!"

"What?!" He turned just as Luka tore off the handkerchief to reveal her glowing Jagan.

Both Tokubetsu Boueitai were blown back by an unseen force and Luka ran past them a moment later. An alarm was triggered and Luka set her claws a blazed as she saw the other Tokubetsu Boueitai coming towards her. With a snarl her arms went straight stiff as her muscle tensed when she sent painful liquid fire through them. Use to the pain of her power she ran forward to met the Tokubetsu Boueitai as she yelled, "Blazing Claws!" before she brought one hand forward and sliced into one of the Tokubetsu Boueitai's side.

The pain of the fire and the claws brought him down to his knees screaming in pain and it just fueled Luka's blood lust but she pushed it aside and focused on escaping. With each strike she landed the more she saw red but she couldn't kill anyone here it would bring deadly consequences to her family. She had to get to the first portal she found and get rid of her blood lust. She smelled a scent that made her blood sing and drew her to it. Without knowing it she soon was in a world that wasn't her own…

The End


End file.
